


This was a mistake

by immigrantthor



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don't Read This, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immigrantthor/pseuds/immigrantthor
Summary: Reginald Hargreeves is know for many things but there's one thing he isn't know for: his love for fish
Relationships: Reginald Hargreeves/Carmichael
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	This was a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am as a joke I'm so sorry

Reginald knew it was ment to be wrong. He knew that the way he felt wasn't right. He should have been ashamed of what he felt but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care. Instead he wanted to shout from the rooftops how he felt. He wantes to scream his secret to the world. The only thing stopping him was the one who made him feel that way.

"It's wrong Reggie. If people found out they would be horrified," Carmichael would tell him constantly.

Reginald didn't understand why people would think that. Why would they hate someone for who they love. But he listened to Carmichael and kept quiet. But as time continued to pass it became harder to hide it. So he decided to bring it up hoping that maybe this time Carmichael would change his mind.

"I want to tell people," he said over breakfast. Carmichael slowly lowered the newspaper he was reading. He let out a sigh before ultimately folding it and laying it on the table.

"We've been over this Reginald. It's too dangerous. No one can ever know," Carmichael said calmly. Reginald detected a tone of sadness in his voice.

"You always say that but why? What is so dangerous about letting people know?" Reginald asked. He truly wondered why Carmichael didn't want anyone to know. Sometimes at night he'd think that maybe it was because Carmichael was ashamed o Reginald. But then he'd whisper sweet words in his ear and all doubts would leave his mind.

"This isn't normal, our relationship. People think it's wrong and disgusting. They don't know how good it actually is," Carmichael explained. "People tend to be afraid of what they don't know. They assume that's anything unknown is bad. It's a dangerous world for people who are different. People like us." Reginald reached across the table and grabbed Carmichael's hand.

"I don't care what people will think about us. I want them to know how much I love you. I don't care if they hate me because my love for you overpowers that hate," he said. Carmichael let out another sigh.

"But what if I'm scared?" he asked in whisper. Reginald squeezed his hand.

"Then you'll have me. I will never leave you." Carmichael nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Let's tell the world."


End file.
